secretsaturdaysfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Saturdays Season 3
A year later, Zak is 14 years old and his family is ready to settle down from a lifetime of Cryptids. But when Zak experiences bad dreams, his family starts investigating these recurring visions, which leads to uncovering the ancient forgotten history of Kur and his titanic battle against the ancient cryptid Cthulhu. They must also deal with a revived V.V. Argost, whose intent on unleashing the ancient evil cryptid once more. Premired September 7, 2012 on channel Characters Main Characters *Zak Saturday (Sam Lerner) - Having to deal with the lose of his Kur powers, Zak attempts to live a normal life only to have horrifying nightmares of a terrifying evil. Eventually its turns out he is the descendant reincarnation of the original Kur, a human born with extraordinary telepathic powers whom leaded the cryptids in an ancient war against the evil Cthulhu and humanity as its thralls. He must now face his true destiny as the new Kur and save the world, both human and cryptid. *Doc Saturday (Phil Morris) - *Drew Saturday (Nicole Sullivan) - *Fisk (Deidrich Bader) *Komodo (Frank Welker) *Zon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Doyle Blackwell (Will Friedle) *Wadi (Lauren Tom)- Zak's girlfriend and dresses like her people and she is often seen trying to help Drew look at certain artifacts! Allies *Ulraj (Dee Bradley Baker) - old friend of Zak and is now full time king of his people Villains *V.V. Argost - (Corey Burton): the main antagonist believed to have perish after absorbing both matter and antimatter spirits of Kur into himself. Discovered to have been sent to a dimensional space between worlds and having returned with the aid of an ancient evil: the Old God Cthulhu! An agent of the ancient horror, he can now control humans as opposed to cryptids. *Argost's minions/ The Deep Ones: An army of ancient cryptids from beneath the sea, they serve Cthulhu and follow Argost's command. They were unleashed in "Creatures of the Abyss". *Scylla - (Grey Delisle): The spawn of Cthulhu and leader of the Deep Ones, she follows Argost on his quest to free his father from his dimensional prison. She can control humans similar to Zak's former Kur powers, but only to a certain extent. *Dr. Aribert Wirths - (Dee Bradley Baker) A criminal ex-Secret Scientist who's inhumane experiments in genetic engineering lead to his expulsion. He worked with Argost in the past to give Munya his Papuan Giant Spider powers. He also previously owned Komodo as a test subject before his rescue by the Saturdays, giving him his unique invisibilty powers. *Abdul Alhazred - (Steven Rattazzi) The mad author of the cursed Necronomicon, his spirit remains imprisoned within the book until he briefly possesses Zak while attempting to read the book. He is sought to restore himself back to life. He returns in "The Devil's Triangle" seeking revenge on the Saturdays but ends with him being trapped in an alternate dimension. *Cthulhu - (Keith Szarabajka) An Old God found in the lore of H.P. Lovecraft, Cthulhu is an ancient powerful cryptid whose extrordinary telepathic abilities to possess humanity and drove all of cryptid- kind to near extinction, only to be defeated by his nemesis Kur, not before performing a global mindwipe to erase any knowledge of his previous existence. His body remains sealed in the lost city of Ry'leh while his soul lingers on between dimensions. He is responsible for the return of Argost, with which his spirit can contact with him in his sleep. Episodes Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:IM JUSTIN BUNNELL TYPE IN WHO YOU ARE JUSTIN BUNNELL Category:1ST TYPE YOUR NAME JUSTIN BUNNELL